Writing a Creepypasta
I knew I should have never started writing a creepy-pasta because doing so would make strange things happen. I was trying to decide which of my Pokemon plushes to write a creepy-pasta story about. I couldn't make up my mind on which to use. I thought at first that Espurr would be the best as there were so many stories about how creepy it was. I also thought about using my Charizard as well because as a joke between my Dad and me I would state that it was always watching him. Well I finally made up my mind and that was a terrible thing to do. I chose to simply to both and began writing my story. Well as soon as I started typing I heard a weird noise but I brushed it off as some bugs outside. The next morning afterI had written a whole page of my story I awoke to find my Espurr plush suddenly missing. I knew better than to think something paranormal was happening and assumed I had just misplaced it. So I went to look for it and found it on the loveseat. There was nothing strange about it so I just assumed I had placed it there. Then I went back to my computer to check on the work I had done on my creepy-pasta. I read it and was a bit freaked when I found out that in my story Espurr had ended up on the loveseat just like it had today. I sighed in relief when I realized that in my story it's expression had changed. Well my real life plush looked just the same so I calmed realizing my story wasn't coming true like I had thought it was. So I kept writing my story and forgot about the weirdness with my Espurr plush.The next morning nothing weird had happened and I wrote off what had happened before as nothing but coincidence. I just kept writing about my plushes and thought nothing of it. The several days later I noticed that my Espurr plush had a creepy smile and something in it's paw. I took the thing out if it's paw and it was a piece of cloth. I thought that was weird but I just assumed I had ripped some cloth while holding Espurr. I also figured I had imagined the smile as when I looked back it was normal. So after that progress continued on my creep-pasta story and still nothing weird had happened. Well that is until my Birthday. I was ready to celebrate it as I always did by going to CiCi's Pizza. Well I went to pick up my Espurr plush to take with me. I looked at it and noticed it had a creepy smile and orange bits of cloth.I looked over to my Charizard and noticed that it's cloth had been torn out on parts just like in my story. This time I was freaked out because I didn't want my Charizard plush to get torn to shreds like it did in my story and I was scared that make Espurr plush was alive. I cancelled going to the Pizza place and got my Charizard fixed up until he looked the same as he did before. I then deleted my story and decided to never post it. I would simply write down these strange events instead. After I deleted my story I thought everything was normal until I found a note saying: Nothing can save Charizard now!, Love Espurr. I screamed when I read that note and locked my Espurr plush in a trunk. I still have nightmares about that Espurr but since I looked it in the trunk everything has been fine. I...... Sorry she's gone away and now only Lord Espurr remains. Hehehehe. Written By PikachuLover2313 Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story